User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Mage the Awakening: Erwin Heliot
' Name': Erwin Heliot (Forged Identity) Shadow Name: Charlemagne Age: 43 (Presumed) Virtue: Prudence Vice: Avarice Derangement(s): Histrionic Path: Acanthus Order: Silver Ladder Legacy: The Carnival Melancholy Concept: Life's Ringmaster Arcana: Fate, Death, Life, Time Motto: "If all has a price, is it so wrong of me to charge it?" Quotes: Character Data: Spells (2 Spells per dots in your Arcana): Fate: *Heroic Effort (2) - One Chance Die becomes a normal 1-die roll (Wits+Occult) *Exceptional Luck (2) - Get 9-again on 1 roll per sux (Man+Occ) *Perfect Moment (2) - Randomly know what to do in social situation (Wits+Occ) *Eleggua's Notice (3) - Deprive target of luck & Destiny (Man+Per vs R+GE) *Fabricate Fortune (3) - Falsify Destiny (Int + Subterfuge) *Sanctify Oaths (4) - Make another's promise binding (Pres+Exp vs R+G) *Sever Oaths (4) - End binding promise or rewrite own promises (Man+Occ vs Pot) *Fortune's Fool (4) - Store own failures & inflict on others later. (Wit+Occ vs R+G) 1M *Swarm of Locusts (5) - Prevent Paradox in area (Wits+Occ/Sci) *Great Curse (5) - All target's rolls get –5 for entire duration (Man+Intim – Com) Death: *Corpse Mask (2) - Reshape corpse to different cause of death (Int/Wits+Subt) *Destroy Traces (2) - Destroys fibers, dead skin, saliva, oils & hair (Com+Stealth) *Zombie (3) - Turn corpse into zombie under caster's control (Pres+Persuasion) *Destroy Aura (4) - Delete own resonance & aura. Slowly get new (Int+Subterfuge) *Twilight Shift (4) - Make self Twilight (non-physical) for duration (Sta+Occult) *Decay Guard (4) - Harm melee weapons used to strike at caster (Re+Craft/Science) *Ghost Haunting (4) - Make target be ghost after dying (+1dot:mage) (Pre+Per vs Re/R) *Destroy Spell (5) - Dispel/cancel existing spell, of any Arcanum (Res/Man+Occult) *Steal Lifespan (5) - Steal lifespan from mortal, 1 year per sux (Ma/In+Sub vs Sta) *Steal Body (5) - Destroy mortal's soul & take their body as own (Wits+Sci vs Res) Life: *Mage Sight (Life) (1) - See magic; lets you scrutinize resonance (Wits+Med/Sci) *Purge Toxins (1) - Remove poisons & drugs from own body (Sta+Med) *Cure Illness (2) - Purge self of disease & sickness (Sta+Med) *Heal Base & Median (2) - Cure Base or Median of 1B or L dmg/sux (Int+Med) *Heal Self (2) - Cure self of 1 B or L damage per sux (Dex+Med) *Greater Self–Healing (3) - Cure self of 1 Agg damage per sux (Dex+Med) Time: *Temporal Wrinkles (1) - Sense temporal disturbances (Wits+Occult). *Augury (2) - Get answer to a yes/no question about future (Int+Occult). *Flip of the Coin (2) - Auto-sux uncontested action w 2 possible results (Wits+Invest). *Hide Temporal Content (2) - Prevent others from viewing through Time (Com+Stealth). '''Attainments: *First Attainment: Nothing Up My Sleeves **Prerequisites: Gnosis 3, Death 2 (primary), Fate 1, Persuasion 2, Subterfuge 2 **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: The mage can attach a disembodied soul to herself, using an effect similar to the Death 2 “Soul Jar” spell, save that the willworker rolls Presence + Subterfuge + Death to do so, and that she, herself, is the vessel in which the soul is contained. Because of the nonmagical nature of the Charlatan’s Attainment, such misplaced souls are undetectable. A member of the Carnival Melancholy may, at any one time, have a number of extra souls attached to herself equal to her dots in the Fate Arcanum. For each additional soul attached to the Charlatan, she receives a +1 die bonus on all rolls to use the spell, “The Sybil’s Sight.” *Second Attainment: The Slow Hand **Prerequisites: **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: The Charlatan learns to harvest the human soul, cozening it free from the flesh – an extended action requiring a Manipulation + Persuasion + Death roll, reflexively contested by Resolve. Unless specifically possessed of some extraordinary means of doing do, neither the subject nor anyone in the vicinity senses that her soul is being gradually finessed out of her. If the Charlatan is successful, the customary effects of soullessness take hold, as normal. With Death 5, the mage may perform this effect at sensory range. When making any roll based upon Social Attributes and/or Skills against a Sleeper stripped of her soul in this manner, the mage gains bonus dice equal to his dots in the Fate Arcanum. Note that that this Attainment may not be used on another mage. ***Optional Arcanum: Fate 3 **The willworker can “burn out” a severed soul attached to her (via the Legacy’s first Attainment) for good luck. Before making a die roll, the Charlatan forcibly expends a point of the soul’s Morality and reflexively rolls Presence + Subterfuge + Fate. If successful, the mage may gain the 8-again quality on the next dice roll she makes. If the soul is reduced to zero Morality, it is destroyed utterly. If the mage, for whatever reason, releases the soul before it falls to zero Morality and it is successfully reattached to its original owner, the forced degeneration is permanent, and the Sleeper must check for a Derangement for every individual dot of Morality lost (just as though the dots were lost normally). Lost Morality dots may, of course, be regained with the passage of time and the expenditure of experience points. The individual is unaware of his soul’s experiences while it was detached from him. *Third Attainment: Nostrum Remedium. **Prerequisites: Gnosis 7, Death 4 **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: This Attainment is named for the “miraculous home remedies” sold by wandering quacks, for it can, indeed, temporarily make even a novice seem to possess great skill. The Charlatan may now attach a severed Sleeper soul to a mundane (in other words, non-magical) object, which conveys upon its wielder the benefits of the optional Fate 3 component of the previous Attainment for dice rolls specifically using the item. (Strength + Weaponry for a knife, for instance, or Wits + Medicine for a doctor’s bag.) The object’s user – who may be a mage or a Sleeper – must somehow be made aware that it is a “lucky” item (allowing her to subconsciously make use of its properties), though she need not truly believe in its powers. The soul trapped within the item is undetectable and its Morality is consumed Chapter Four: Factions and Legacies 185 with each use, as per the second Attainment, above. If the Charlatan possesses the third optional Attainment of the Carnival Melancholy, he may allow the use of that ability to the item’s wielder, as well as (or instead of) the first one, though the choice is fixed when the soul is impressed into the item. The mage benefits from a two-step modifier when attempting to forge a sympathetic tie to an individual currently carrying a soul-bonded object of his creation; this bonus goes only one way, to the Charlattan’s benefit, and is undetectable by magic. A Charlatan may impress Sleeper souls into as many individual items as he has dots in the Fate Arcanum; excess attempts simply fail. To create another such object when he is at his current limit, the willworker must either release 1 soul from its prison (which he may do at any range as a reflexive action), or else wait for at least 1 soul to be fully expended by an item’s current wielder. ***Optional Arcanum: Fate 4 **As the previous optional Attainment ability, except that the mage may expend a point of Morality after a die roll to re-roll. Regardless of the outcome, however, he must accept the results of the second roll; he may not continue to spend points of Morality in hopes of getting a better roll. Category:Blog posts